sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αφρικανική Αζανία
Αζανία Azania thumb|300px| [[Αφρικανική Αζανία|Αζανία Ζαμβέζης Ποταμός ]] - Ιστορική χώρα της Ανατολικής Αφρικής Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αζανία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Κάποιες ετυμολογήσεις που προτάθηκαν τον 19ο αιώνα και ισχυρίζονταν ότι το όνομα προήλθε από αραβική ή περσική λέξη για τους σκουρόχρωμους Αφρικανούς, απορρίπτονται από νεότερους μελετητές ως παραδείγματα της αποικιοκρατικής νοοτροπίας της εποχής. Πιο πρόσφατα, ο G.W.B. Huntingford πρότεινε δύο ετυμολογήσεις: *Η πρώτη εξηγεί την λέξη Αζανία από το αραβικό ajam (= «ξένος, μη-Άραβας). *Η δεύτερη, την οποία και προκρίνει, την εξηγεί από το ελληνικό αζαίνειν (= «ξηραίνειν»), και ευνοεί την ταύτιση της χώρας με την ξηρή ακτή της σημερινής Σομαλίας. Εισαγωγή Πιθανότατα η ονομασία περιελάμβανε την περιοχή την οποία κατέχουν στην Σύγχρονη Εποχή τα κράτη που βρίσκονται στην λεκάνη απορροής του Ζαμβέζη ποταμού: * Τανζανία (Tanzania) * Ζαμβία (Zambia) * Μοζαμβίκη (Mozambique) * Βοζαβάνη (Botswana) * Μαλαβία (Malawi) Θεωρείται βέβαιο ότι ότι ο Πτολεμαίος την αντιστοιχίζει τουλάχιστον με την σύγχρονη Τανζανία. Η Αζανία ή Φαζάζκα είναι όνομα που αποδόθηκε από μεν τους αρχαίους σε χώρα της ανατολικής Αφρικής και σε περιοχή της Πελοποννήσου, από δε τους νεότερους μέχρι και στη Νότια Αφρική. Κατά την Κλασσική αρχαιότητα το όνομα αναφερόταν σε τμήμα της ανατολικής παράκτιας Αφρικής από το Ακρωτήριο Αρωμάτων μέχρι τη σημερινή Μομπάσα της Κένυας, ή ίσως μέχρι και την Τανζανία. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες την ονόμαζαν και «Βαρβαρία», (προφανώς καμία σχέση με την νεότερη «Μπαρμπαριά»). Η αρχαία Αζανία της Αφρικής Ο Πλίνιος ο Πρεσβύτερος αναφέρει το «Αζάνιο Πέλαγος» (N.H. 6.34) που υποτίθεται ότι εκτεινόταν και γύρω από τη νότια ακτή της Αφρικής. Αντιστοίχως οι Έλληνες ομιλούσαν για τον «Βαρβαρικό Κόλπο». Αργότερα, ο Περίπλους της Ερυθραίας Θαλάσσης προσφέρει κι άλλα στοιχεία για την Αζανία (κεφ. 15,16,18). Από το κεφ. 15 του Περίπλου ο Huntingford υποστηρίζει ότι η Αζανία αναφερόταν κυρίως στην ακτή της Σομαλίας, ταυτίζοντας με πιθανότητα διάφορα ορόσημα. Ωστόσο, το κεφ. 16 περιγράφει καθαρά την πόλη Ράπτεια (Ραπτά), νότια από τις Πυράλειες Νήσους, ως «τη νοτιότερη αγορά της Αζανίας». Σύγχρονες μελέτες τοποθετούν τη Ράπτεια ( ~ Ραπτά) στις ακτές της σημερινής Τανζανίας, και επομένως η Αζανία αναφερόταν σε ένα πολύ μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της ακτογραμμής της ανατολικής Αφρικής από τη Σομαλία, ίσως κάτι ανάλογο του μεταγενέστερου αραβικού Zanj. Η Αζανία ήταν γνωστή στους Κινέζους ως Zésàn τουλάχιστον από τον 3ο αιώνα μ.Χ.. Συγγραφείς της Ελληνιστικής Εποχής που αναφέρουν την Αζανία είναι, μεταξύ άλλων ο Κλαύδιος Πτολεμαίος και ο Κοσμάς ο Ινδικοπλεύστης. Ο δεύτερος καταγράφει το γεγονός ότι στην εποχή του η Αζανία βρισκόταν υπό τον έλεγχο της Αξώμης, και ότι εκεί ο χρυσός ανταλλασσόταν με σφαγμένους μόσχους. Νεότερες χρήσεις του ονόματος Η λέξη Αζανία ήρθε στην επικαιρότητα και πάλι το 1958, όταν προτάθηκε ως εναλλακτική ονομασία για τη Νότια Αφρική, στο Παναφρικανικό Συνέδριο στην Άκκρα της Γκάνα. Το 1979 το όνομα "Αζανία" άρχισε να γίνεται δημοφιλές ανάμεσα σε επαναστάστες μαύρους Αφρικανούς εθνικιστές, πάντα με τη σημασία της Νότιας Αφρικής, οπότε εμφανίσθηκε σε τίτλους ομάδων όπως Azanian People's Organisation, Pan Africanist Congress of Azania και Socialist Party of Azania. Στις πολυφυλετικές εκλογές του 1994 στη Ν. Αφρική, ορισμένοι πρότειναν το «Αζανία» ως επίσημο δεύτερο όνομα για τη χώραs, αλλά κάτι τέτοιο ποτέ δεν κέρδισε ευρύτερη στήριξη. Το "Αφρικανικό Εθνικό Κονγκρέσο" ήταν μάλιστα πάντα αρνητικό για το όνομα, συνδέοντάς το με την αποικιοκρατία και το "Παναφρικανικό Κονγκρέσο" που είχε αποσχισθεί από αυτό. Αξίζει πάντως να σημειωθεί ότι, όταν η Νότια Αφρική είχε διπλωματικές σχέσεις με τη Δημοκρατία της Κίνας (Ταϊβάν), η Λαϊκή Δημοκρατία της Κίνας αναφερόταν επισήμως στη Ν. Αφρική ως «Αζανία». * Azania είναι επίσης το όνομα του ετήσιου περιοδικού του Βρετανικού Ινστιτούτου Ανατολικής Αφρικής, καθώς και το όνομα που δίνουν οι γεωλόγοι από το 2002 σε μία προϊστορική Μικροήπειρο που υποτίθεται ότι συνενώθηκε με τη Γοταβάνη. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αθακία *Αγιούμβα * Μενουθιάδα *Πελοποννησιακή Αζανία *Βόρεια Αφρική *Δυτική Αφρική *Κεντρική Αφρική *Ανατολική Αφρική *Νότια Αφρική Βιβλιογραφία *Casson, Lionel (199): The Periplus Maris Erythraei (μετάφραση H. Frisk, 1927, με βελτιώσεις και λεπτομ.σημεριώσεις). Princeton, Princeton University Press. *Chami, F. A. (1999): "The Early Iron Age on Mafia island and its relationship with the mainland." Azania Vol. XXXIV 1999, pp. 1-10. *Chami, Felix A. 2002. "The Egypto-Graeco-Romans and Paanchea/Azania: sailing in the Erythraean Sea." From: Red Sea Trade and Travel. The British Museum. Sunday 6 October 2002. Organised by The Society for Arabian Studies. From: http://www.google.au/search?q=cache:aECfkPV1-0oJ:www.thebritishmuseum.ac.uk/ane/fullpapers.doc http://depts.washington.edu/silkroad/texts/weilue/weilue.html *Huntingford, G.W.B. (μετάφρ. και επιμ.): Periplus of the Erythraean Sea. Hakluyt Society. London 1980. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Electronic Antiquity Journal: Communicating the Classics, Vol 1 no 5, research by John Hilton at the University of Natal, Durban. Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Ανατολικής Αφρικής